


Eye Candy

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Eye Candy

“Jensen, could you come in here, please?” You said into the intercom on your desk, smiling.

A moment later, he walked in, looking just as good as he always did. “Yes, Miss Y/N?” He asked politely. In all honesty, you’d hired him because he was good looking. You kept him because he was the best damn receptionist you’d had since you started your current position- five years prior. Jensen had been with you for two years, and you hoped he was around for many more.

You smirked. “I am swamped. I was wondering if you could run and get some lunch from the Chinese place down the street?” You asked, as always.

He gave you that heart stopping smile. “Of course. The usual?”

“You know me so well.” You said affectionately. “Don’t forget your lunch, either.” You told him, your gaze going to the paperwork on your desk that you needed to get through by the end of the day.

Jensen chuckled lightly before exiting, leaving the door cracked, as you’d always preferred that. Unless you were in an important meeting, or on some call. He grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and slipped it on with ease, smoothing the front of it.

* * *

You were so engrossed in your paperwork that you hadn’t heard Jensen come back in, and jumped slightly when he placed the takeout on your desk. “Jesus.” You chuckled, leaning back. Looking up, you saw the amused look on his face. “Not a word.” You playfully glared as he pulled out the containers from the bag.

“Yes, ma’am.” He smirked. “Here’s yours, and this is mine.” He held up the bag, moving to walk out.

“Where do you think you’re going?” You asked.

He raised an eyebrow. “My…desk?” Jensen motioned over his shoulder. “Where I normally eat my lunch?”

You shook your head. “Not today. I won’t be home for dinner, so you’ll be in here with me today. You can easily answer my phone.” You teased, motioning for him to sit in the seat across from you.

Sitting down, he frowned. “Even at your busiest you’re home for dinner.” He noted. “Why not tonight?” Jensen asked, taking out his container. While normally, the pair of you were able to keep your personal and professional life separate, this didn’t leave much of a chance for that.

“Dinner meeting with the higher ups.” You made a face. “I’m hoping to be home for dessert. I’ll be bringing home ice cream after that.” You chuckled lightly. “It was in the stack of memos from yesterday afternoon. I’m sorry.” Laying this on him last minute made you feel like crap, but you couldn’t do anything about it.

Jensen gave you an understanding smile. “Don’t be. I’ll grab the ice cream on my way home. One less stop for you.” He told you, making you melt all over. Dating him had been a huge risk, but it had been worth it. You’d been together a year, living together for just over six months. Thankfully, the few people at work who realized it that worked with you, had no issues with it, and never told people who might.

Being a female in your position, you had to be extra careful. Where as the men were known to have office flings all the time. It was a fact that pissed you off, but just made you even more determined to be the best that you could at your job. “How’d I get so lucky?” You smiled at him, opening your food. “Oh, this smells so good.” You sighed.

He laughed. “Don’t ask me. I’m the lucky one.” He grinned.

* * *

Walking in your front door, your heels were dangling from your hand, and you just wanted to crawl into bed. “Babe?” Jensen came out, a worried look on his face when he saw you. “Was the dinner that bad?”

You let out a half chuckle. “I got fired. That’s what that damn dinner was for. To let me go.” You shook your head, tossing your heels to the side. “Five years busting my ass for them, and this is what I get. A steak dinner to tell me I’m getting canned.” You leaned your forehead on his chest, your hands resting on his sides.

“What, why?” He asked, confused. “You’re basically the best they have.”

“Remember how there was that promotion last month? And John got passed up for it? Well, he wanted my job. So, he complained about us. He got exactly what he wanted.” You scoffed. “Asshole.” You muttered.

Jensen kissed the top of your head. “I’m sorry. I know you loved your job.” He felt horrible that he was basically the reason that you got fired.

Sighing, you shrugged and looked up at him. “I was gonna have to go on leave in about 6 months anyways.” He looked at you, confused. “I had planned to tell you this weekend, but we need some happiness right now.” He raised an eyebrow. “I’m three months pregnant.” You told him with a blush to your cheeks.

“Really?!” He was beaming. “I’m gonna be a dad? We’re having a baby?!” He hugged you, lifting you up and spinning you gently.

“Really. I found out the other day.” You told him with a light chuckle. “I’m so glad you’re happy. I was nervous.” You admitted as he set you back down and he cupped your cheek.

Jensen kissed you softly. “I’ve never been happier.” He told you lovingly.


End file.
